Una Boda Sorpresa
by HinaHitsugaya
Summary: Hitsugaya y Hinamori llevan 8 años de relación, entre ellos y 1 hija, pero no están casados, por temor a que ocurra una tragedia, luego de sus fallidos intentos de casarse. Sus mejores amigos, Ichigo y Rukia, quienes creen que ya es hora de que se casen, y deciden arreglarles un matrimonio. -Adaptación-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personaje de esta historia no pertenecen –si fuera así ya habría mucho HitsuHina e IchiRuki- le pertenece al grandioso pero malvado Tite Kubo y por supuesto la historia tampoco me pertenece, es de la kawaii escritora SangoSarait.

 **Capítulo 1 - El Tema**

Era lunes por la mañana, una mañana bastante lluviosa de hecho, en una empresa de publicidad, ubicada en el centro Tokio. Todos los trabajadores de dicha empresa se encontraban en sus ocupaciones diarias, pero un par de amigas no se encontraban realizando sus labores, ya que una de ellas, estaba abordando y acosando a la otra con preguntas, mientras su amiga trataba de realizar su trabajo y ella la perseguía con insistencia.

— ¿Para cuándo?

—No lo sé, solo que aún no. —dijo tratando de concentrarse en su trabajo, y no perder la calma con su amiga.

—Pero, llevan 8 años juntos, ¿No crees que ya es hora?—dijo insistente la chica.

—Siempre es hora, pero aún no.

— ¿Cuando?

— ¡No lo sé!—dijo exasperada, su amiga la estaba cansando con el tema. Dejó su trabajo de lado para prestarle atención a su amiga, para ver si así dejaba el tema de una vez. —Porque no hablamos de esto después, ¿Si, Rukia? Tanto tú como yo tenemos trabajo que hacer. —dijo un poco más calmada.

—Ya lo termine, además siempre estamos ocupadas, a pesar de trabajar en la misma compañía, casi no hemos hablado, y el trabajo del que estas tan ocupada en este momento, es el del próximo mes, si tenemos tiempo ahora, es solo que tú me quieres evitar el tema de nuevo, Momo.—terminó la pelinegra, cruzándose de brazos, ofuscada.

—Está bien, hablemos. —dijo suspirando resignada, era verdad que casi no conversaba con su mejor amiga, lo mejor era ceder ahora, o se pondría más insoportable.—¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Para cuándo piensan casarse Toshiro y tú?—dijo exasperada, por hacer la misma pregunta, desde hace años.

— ¿Porque insistes tanto en que nos casemos?—respondió con otra pregunta.

—Después de 8 años de relación, y una hija, creo que es tiempo, o no?

—8 años maravillosos, además yo empecé a vivir con Shiro-chan mucho antes de salir embaraza, la hemos criado juntos, sigo viviendo con él, prácticamente estamos casados, somos muy felices, ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Que no es legal. Tiene que ser con vestido, smoking y anillos. —dijo Rukia, señalando su mano izquierda, donde reposaba un anillo de oro blanco.— ¿Recuerdas el día que me case con Ichigo?

—Cómo olvidarlo, si fui tu madrina. —dijo con obviedad.

—Y yo seré la tuya. Pero no me refiero a eso, hablo de toda el matrimonio, la celebración, el sentimiento y la emoción de saber que te unirás a esa persona por el resto de tu vida, lo mágico que es sentirte especial por sobre todo un día en tu vida.—dijo perdida en sus felices recuerdos de su boda.—¿Que acaso ya no quieres una boda soñada, como decíamos de niñas?

—Que tonterías dices Rukia, claro que aun la deseo, es solo que no se hecho realidad.—dijo algo nostálgica.

— ¿Entonces porque no hacerla ahora?

—No lo sé, Rukia. Sabes muy bien que Shiro-chan y yo hemos intentado casarnos dos veces, pero ninguna se ha realizado. La primera vez, falleció el padre de Shiro-chan. La segunda vez fue mi abuela, la que fue hospitalizada por su corazón y 2 meses después murió.

—Lo sé, pero eso fue hace casi 3 años, Toshiro y tú no lo han discutido?

—Si hemos hablado sobre el tema, y ambos estamos de acuerdo con casarnos, algún día, solo que aún no llega el momento.

—Pero Momo...

—No quiero arriesgarme a una tercera tragedia.—dijo levantándose de su asiento llevándose unos papeles del escritorio.—Si el universo no quiere que me case con Shiro-chan, no seré yo quien lo contra diga.—finalizó, saliendo de la oficina, dejando a su amiga sentada frente al escritorio.

—Pero, yo sí puedo.—murmuró para sí misma, con un leve sonrisa. Al momento resonó un trueno, lo cual causó un susto en Rukia, quien pensó que tal vez estaba desafiando al universo.—¡Pero no literalmente, es metafórico!—dijo mirando al techo, como hablando con el cielo o algo. Decidió retirarse a trabajar antes de que el universo tomara más palabras fuera de contexto.

* * *

— ¿Que acaso no quieres?

—No, claro que quiero, es solo que no se ha... concretado.

— ¡Entonces hazlo!

—Sabes perfectamente lo que paso, las últimas veces que lo intentamos.

—Eso ya es pasado, Momo y tú son unos paranoicos.—dijo Ichigo con fastidio, ante la actitud pesimista de su amigo, eso ya había pasado hace como 3 años, no podían superarlo, y ya?

—Si te hubiera pasado a ti, me entenderías.—dijo Hitsugaya, tomando su taza de café.

—Claro que lo entiendo, tuve que vivirlo contigo, ¿Recuerdas?—dijo recordándole a su mejor amigo.—Nos afectó a todos, es verdad, pero ya fue casi 3 años de eso, ya es momento de que avancen.

—Momo y yo lo hablamos, y estamos de acuerdo en esperar, y que algún día realicemos esa meta.

— ¿Para cuándo? ¿Cuando tu pequeña hija se ha adulta, y así decidan tener una Doble Boda?—explicó ofuscado, a lo que su amigo solo sonrió.

—Ichigo, no seas ridículo... Claro que no dejaré que mi pequeña se case. —dijo con tranquilidad, sorbiendo otro poco de café.

—Toshiro, no te hagas el tonto conmigo, además de ser pesimista, eres sobre-protector. —Dijo con molestia, a lo que su amigo solo se encogió de hombros.—Hablo en serio, Toshiro. No pueden seguir esperando más.

—No veo el problema de que sigamos como estamos, tenemos una familia, estamos juntos, somos felices, de eso se trata el matrimonio, o no?—dijo algo cansado por el tema.

—No me refiero a eso, sabes que Momo sueña con casarse, tener una boda perfecta.

—Lo sé, también es mi sueño desde que la conocí, pero las circunstancias no nos han permitido cumplirlo.

— ¿No será que quieres a otra, y por eso no quieres casarte?—Preguntó Ichigo

— ¿Estás loco Kurosaki? Sabes que amo a Momo más que a nada.

— Bueno de eso puedo estar muy seguro.— dijo el pelinaranja.

—El punto es... que desde que la conocí, la amo demasiado como para dejarla por otra, Momo… ella es perfecta para mí—rectificó el peliblanco. Ichigo sonrió.

—Está bien, tranquilo, te creo ciegamente cuando dices que la amas, sólo quería confirmarlo.—dijo sonriendo, su comentario hizo reír a Toshiro.—Sé que no todos hacen semejante proposición de matrimonio sin estar enamorado, como tú hiciste.—finalizó retirándose de la oficina del joven abogado.

La última frase de su socio, dejó al peliblanco pensativo y nostálgico, recordando el día en el que le declaro a Momo su amor, y la primera vez que le pidió matrimonio.

* * *

Perdida en sus pensamientos, de ese hermoso recuerdo, de aquel día que atesoraría en su memoria por siempre, el día en el que su Shiro-chan le pidió matrimonio, nunca se lo espero, pero…. estas son alturas que el matrimonio aún no se realizaba, comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de casarse con Toshiro algún día. El sonido de su celular la saco de sus pensamientos.

—¿Diga?

—Tardaste mucho en contestar, ¿Sucede algo?—preguntó Toshiro extrañado.

—No, no pasa nada, es solo que... estaba distraída... pensando.—dijo despreocupada.

—Hum... ¿y en que pensabas?—preguntó interesado.

—Pues... recordaba el día en el que... me pediste matrimonio.—dijo sonriente.

—Que coincidencia, hace rato también está recordando ese día.

—Creo que estamos conectados.

—También lo creo…. Momo...—se detuvo indeciso.

—¿Si?

—Quiero que sepas que... no importa cuánto tarde, no romperé mi promesa, ni olvidar nuestro sueño de casarnos, te amo, nunca lo olvides.—dijo con sinceridad.

—Lo se Shiro-chan, te creo, tampoco lo olvides, te amo.—dijo dulcemente, conteniendo su emoción ante la declaración de su novio.—¿Ha eso se debe tu llamada?

—De hecho no, te extrañaba, así que quise escuchar tu voz.

— ¿Tanto te hago falta?—dijo fascinada.

—Tanto como el aire que respiro.

—Eres muy dulce, te amo.

—También te amo, oye tengo otra llamada debo irme, nos vemos a la noche, adiós.

—De acuerdo, adiós.—dijo finalizando la llamada.

Termino de colgar el celular, se recostó al respaldo de su silla, suspirando, no importa cuántos días, meses, años, tengan que pasar, ella se enamoraría de él cada día, y lo amaría tanto como el primer día.

* * *

5 horas después - Oficina de Ichigo.

El abogado pelinaranja, se encontraba organizando unos documentos, para poder irse a casa, sin tanto trabajo. Su teléfono de oficina comienza a sonar, no quería ser interrumpido, pero ni modo, decidió contestar al tercer repique.

—¿Si?

—Sr. Kurosaki, su esposa está subiendo, llega en 30.—dijo su asistente.

—Gracias.

Colgó el teléfono, termino de ordenar el papeleo, alistando todo para poder retirarse, ya le quedaban 20 segundos antes de que la enana entrara por esa puerta. Ya era un habito de todos, que cuando veían a su esposa sabían que, ni siquiera se anunciaría, solo entraba como si de él mismo se tratara, hasta se volvió una especie de juego, calcular el tiempo que tardaba en subir a su oficina. Dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, se tomaba más o menos tiempo en llegar, cuando se toma menos tiempo en subir era porque estaba enojada, hoy eran 30 segundos, supondría que su ánimo seria...

—Cariño. —Feliz, si ese era su estado de hoy.—¿Estás listo?—dijo abrazándolo con fuerza y dándole un corto beso.

—Ya casi, Enana. —Dijo él separándose de ella para terminar de arreglar sus cosas.—¿Y a qué se debe tanta felicidad hoy?—preguntó interesado, su esposa siempre era de buen humor, pero hoy su felicidad era distinta, la conocía demasiado bien, no era simple alegría, era una emoción poco común, que solo veía de vez en cuando.

—Ay Fresita, ¿No puedo estar de muy buen humor sin que tenga ningún motivo en especial?—dijo inocentemente, Ichigo le dio una mirada de incredulidad, obvio no le creía.—Bueno está bien, si es por algo. Tengo un plan.

* * *

 **Nota: Es la primera vez que Adapto un fic. Bueno trate de fijarme en cualquier error de ortografía, bueno no tenía mucho, pero igual espero les guste. Dejen sus review para saber si les gusto, subiré pronto el siguiente, saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personaje de esta historia no me pertenecen..(por desgracia )le pertenece a Tite Kubo y la historia es Original de la Escritora SangoSarait

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2 - El Plan_**

—Ay mi amor, ¿No puedo estar de muy buen humor sin que tenga ningún motivo en especial?—dijo inocentemente, Ichigo le dio una mirada de incredulidad, obvio no le creía. —Bueno está bien, si es por algo. Tengo un plan.

—Ay no. ¿De qué se trata esta vez?—dijo con cansancio, los planes de su esposa, siempre eran algo locos y extremos. Que se le habrá ocurrido, esta vez, por esa cabecita suya.

—Primero que nada, Toshiro ya se fue ¿verdad?—Ichigo asintió en respuesta. —Bien, no quiero que nos sorprenda hablando de esto.

—Ok, ¿Y porque tanto misterio?

—Lo que te voy a contar es máximo secreto, no se lo puedes decir a él y menos a Momo, mi plan los involucra a los dos, así que no deben enterarse. Ok?

—Bien, bien, lo prometo, ahora quieres dejar el misterio y contarme. —dijo insistente, ante el suspenso de su esposa, por su supuesto plan.

—Bien, resulta que en la mañana hable con Momo, y volví a sacarle el tema de la boda, y como siempre que lo hago, ella me dijo lo mismo. —dijo ofuscada.

—Si. También hable con Toshiro de eso esta mañana, me dijo lo mismo de siempre.

—Algún día, pero ahora no. —dijeron al unísono ambos con fastidio.

—Es por eso, mi querido Ichigo, que... Casaremos Toshiro y Momo—dijo entusiasmada—Organizare la boda perfecta, y la mejor parte de todo es que será sorpresa. —Expresó emocionada. —Y tú me ayudaras con eso.

— ¿Que? ¿Estás loca? —Dijo sorprendido. —Hablas de ello como si de una fiesta se tratara, esto es diferente, es más complicado y con mucho más esfuerzo. —Reprendió a su esposa, por tan loca idea. — Admito que la idea no está mal, pero hablas en serio Rukia, ¿Una boda sorpresa?

—Oh vamos Ichi, será divertido, siempre quise organizar una boda, que no fuera la mía, además, que mejor, que la boda de nuestros mejores amigos. —dijo con emoción. —Además, sabes que si no lo hacemos nosotros, ellos nunca lo harán.

—En eso tienes razón. —dijo pensativo, suspiró, mirando a su esposa. —Está bien Rukia, lo haremos, solo dime que tengo que hacer, y considéralo hecho.

—Ah! Gracias. —dijo brincando hacia él, abrazándolo y besándolo, como agradecimiento.—Los detalles te los cuento en casa, ahora busquemos a Soujun—dijo tomando la mano de su esposo para salir, rumbo a buscar ,a su pequeño hijo de 4 años, en casa de la madre de Rukia.

* * *

Suspiraron al unísono, tirándose en la enorme cama, cansados y aliviados que al fin su adorada hija se durmiera, después de tantos berrinches y persecuciones por toda la casa, al fin sucumbio al cansancio por el esfuerzo de hacer travesuras todo el día.

—Al fin, el día terminó. —dijo Momo cansada, pues para ella fue un día largo.

—Creo que nuestra pequeña estaba más inquieta hoy, de lo normal. —dijo con igual cansancio.

—Yo no creo, estoy segura de eso. —dijo riendo bajo, mientras miraba el techo de la habitación. —Shiro-chan

— ¿Si?—respondió en la misma condición de Momo

— ¿Porque me dijiste todo eso, esta tarde? —Toshiro la volteo a ver algo confundido, sin entender a qué se refería—Lo que dijiste sobre... nuestro compromiso. —continuó, sin despegar su vista del techo.

—Ah eso, es que estaba hablando con Ichigo sobre eso, y recordé el día en que te lo propuse. —dijo sonriendo con nostalgia.

—Si. Rukia también me sacó el tema, no deja de preguntármelo cada vez que puede. —Dijo algo frustrada. —Creo que Ichigo y Rukia se aliaron para molestarnos, de nuevo.

—No pienses así de ellos, son nuestros mejores amigos, se preocupan por nosotros, eso es todo. —dijo abrazando a Momo, enterrando a su nariz en el cabello castaño de ella.

—Ya lo sé, y lo entiendo. —Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo. —Es solo que creo que no comprenden la situación. No es que no quiero que nos casemos, es solo que... no quiero una tercera tragedia. —dijo con tristeza.

Toshiro, al notarla triste, la abrazo con más fuerza, odiaba ver a Momo de ese modo, él también comprendía la situación, pero también comenzaba a creer que tal vez estaban siendo paranoicos. Tal vez esos sucesos pasados, estaban destinados a pasar, y no era porque su sueño de casarse estuviera maldito, esos eventos desafortunados pasaron el día que se realizaría su boda, pero no era por causa de eso, solo era el destino que sucedieran en esos momentos.

—Ya no pienses en eso, cariño. —Toshiro rompió el silencio, mirándola a los ojos. —Olvidémonos de todo, que esta noche sea solo de nosotros. Hoy tengo ganas de ti—dijo comenzando a besarla lentamente. Momo ofreció sus labios gustosa, esa noche era prometedora.

—Es tú turno. —dijo ella, llevando sus brazos atrás, para sujetarse a la cabecera de la cama.

Toshiro solo sonrió con picardía, comenzando a descender sus labios por el cuello de ella, besando y lamiendo la piel color melocotón de su mujer. Momo comenzó a suspirar a medida que descendían sus besos, y comenzaban las caricias en su cintura, levantando más la blusa para llegar hacia sus senos, soltó sus manos de la cabecera, para poder permitirle a él, deshacerse de la prenda, y volver a sujetarse.

Expuesta de la cintura para arriba, Toshiro dio inicio a un húmedo camino de besos, pasando por los senos de la chica. Se entretuvo con ellos un rato, chupando, lamiendo y mordiendo, los ya erectos pezones de Momo, quien ya comenzaba a retorcerse y a soltar pequeños gemidos por el placer, sujetando con más fuerza la cabecera de la cama, al punto de poner sus nudillos blancos.

Toshiro continúo con su camino de besos, descendiendo por su abdomen, hasta toparse con el comienzo del pantalón de pijama rosa, que hacia juego con la blusa, que se encontraba tirada el piso.

— Shiro-chan, apresúrate. —rogó Momo en un suspiro. A lo que Toshiro solo sonrió, por la insistencia y desesperación de su novia, por el deseo.

Decidió no hacerla sufrir más, así que sacó rápidamente el pantalón, y junto con este las bragas que cubrían su desnudes, hasta dejarla totalmente expuesta a él. Siguió besando cada rincón del cuerpo de Momo, hasta llegar al centro de ella. No se hizo esperar a colocarse entre sus piernas, comenzó a besar, lamer y mordisquear, la abertura, penetrándola con su lengua. Momo se sentía extasiada, se arqueaba y soltaba gemidos cada vez más altos, la boca de su novio, era su salvación y su perdición al mismo tiempo.

Toshiro siguió lamiendo con más fuerza, el final para Momo estaba cerca, le faltaba poco para alcanzar el cielo, no podía parar ahora, no quería parar, su sabor era increíblemente dulce, como toda ella lo era. Nunca se cansaría de probar y degustar, aquel maravilloso cuerpo, que después de un difícil trabajo parto y dar a luz a una hermosa niña, seguía increíble.

Sin aguantar más, Momo gimió, seguido de un grito, lo que significó la llegada de un maravilloso orgasmo. Con la respiración agitada, dejo caer lo brazos pesadamente, soltando lo barrotes de madera de la cabecera, mientras Toshiro terminaba de succionar los jugos de su centro. Lo observó levantarse con la respiración agitada, igual a la de ella, lamiendo sus labios, rescatando los residuos de su anterior orgasmo, se acercó hasta sus labios, para un apasionado beso. Toshiro se separó de ella, tomó una sábana que estaba al final de la cama y la cubrió con ella, pasó el seguro de la puerta, y apagó la luz, la habitación quedo levemente iluminada por el resplandor de la luna, que se colaba por la ventana. Sango seguía con la mirada cada movimiento que este realizaba.

— ¿Estas cansada?—preguntó él, comenzando a desvestirse. Momo negó quedamente con la cabeza, mientras observaba el perfecto cuerpo de su pareja. —Qué bueno, porque... esta noche aun no acaba. —dijo peligrosamente sensual, Toshiro era un experto en seducción, conseguía hacerla suspirar con solo un beso. Momo sonrió ladinamente, sabiendo a lo que él se refería.

Después de haber terminado de librarse de su ropa, se introdujo bajo la sabana, junto a Momo, y sin esperar más, se entregaron el uno al otro, con caricias y besos, dieron inicio nuevamente a su apasionado ritual de amor.

* * *

— ¿Para cuándo será la boda? ¿Cuál es la fecha?—inquirió Ichigo, comiendo otro bocado de comida china, que ordenaron hace un rato.

—Pues, ya está por terminar el año, es mejor que sea el año que entra, no crees?—dijo Rukia, en iguales condiciones que su esposo, ambos sentados en la cama, con papeles, a su alrededor, de folletos, revistas y una lista para invitados, todo para empezar a organizar la tan esperar boda.

—Que tal, a principio de Enero.

—No, demasiado pronto. Tiene que ser un punto medio, un día que no esté tan cerca pero tampoco tan lejos, para poder organizar todo y que los invitados tengan tiempo suficiente para saber si asistirán. —dijo poniéndose a pensar.

—Y que tal, el 14 de febrero. —dijo masticando un poco de pasta, Rukia lo miro fijamente. —No está muy cerca, ni muy lejos, los invitados tendrán tiempo suficiente, el año que entra caerá día sábado y creo que está cerca de su aniversario. —dijo despreocupado.

—Ichigo... Eres un genio. —Dijo feliz, saltando a abrazar a su esposo. —Ese día es perfecto, que mejor que el Día del Amor, para celebrar una boda. Ah! te amo. —dijo besándolo. —Ahora tenemos que organizarnos, que harás tú y lo que hare yo.

—Bien. Te escucho.

—Te dejare a ti, el asunto de los invitados, yo me encargare del resto: la iglesia, los trajes, la resección, los arreglos de todo... Serán unos 3 meses muy largos y duros, pero valdrá la pena todo el esfuerzo. —dijo suspirando.

—Está bien, entiendo. ¿Pero dime que se supone que les debo decir?

—Yo hare unas invitaciones para enviárselas, pero debes llamarlos y decirles que Toshiro y Momo se casaran en febrero, que será una ceremonia sorpresa, así que por ningún motivo deben comunicarse con ellos para ese tema. Las invitaciones con la información de la fecha, la hora y el lugar, se les hará llegar más tardar a principios del mes que viene, tal vez antes.

—De acuerdo, necesito la lista de invitados, y mañana mismo empiezo a contactarlos.

—Comenzare a escribirla de inmediato, casi los tengo a todos. —dijo ojeando unas hojas de línea a su lado. —Ichigo es muy necesario que no levantemos sospechas. Mañana voy a la iglesia, y espero que ese día esté disponible. También iré a ver dónde se puede hacer la resección, no será muy grande, igual que la ceremonia, ya que los mismos que asistirán, son lo que nos acompañaran en la fiesta, supongo. —Dijo pensativa. —Con el traje y el vestido no me preocupo tanto, Toshiro y tú son casi de la misma talla, será fácil alquilar un traje, y Momo tiene su vestido guardado, ya me las ingeniare para sacarlo de la casa sin que se dé cuenta.

— ¿Ya tenía un vestido?—preguntó Ichigo, sorprendido.

—Si. Su padre se lo compró un par de meses antes de su primer intento de casarse. Toshiro ni siquiera lo sabe, ella lo ha tenido guardado todo este tiempo. —dijo con nostalgia. —Bueno será mejor ponernos a trabajar, tenemos mucho que hacer.

—Sera una noche larga. La primera de 3 meses en adelante.

Y así el matrimonio Kurosaki, comenzó con los arreglos matrimoniales de sus mejores amigos, aun les falta un largo camino para hacer de esta boda sorpresa, una realidad. Durante los 3 meses que faltan para la ceremonia, tenían mucho trabajo por hacer, pero si todo salía como debía, al final valdría la pena el esfuerzo.

* * *

 **Hola Aquí el segundo capitulo de esta Adaptación :D**

 **espero les agrade el Capitulo**

 **Hasta la proxima**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**. Los Personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, solo los uso para mis idea locas xDD

Bueno este capitulo es un pago de una Apuesta de "Mis Fics IchiRuki" Originalmente iba a subir un One-Shot pero tengo Problemas técnicos con mi Laptop y no quiero ir con Mayuri-taisho

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3 - Un Matrimonio Arreglado_**

Ichigo y Rukia tenían tres meses para que sus planes se dieran a la perfección, ya cada uno sabia lo que tenia que hacer, la prioridad era las invitaciones, ichigo seria el encargado de llamar y confinar la asistencia de todos, y aunque rukia tenia la mayoría del trabajo su esposo la ayudaba en todo lo que podía.

Rukia por su parte entre cuidar a su hijo y su trabajo hacia todo lo que podía en su tiempo libre o cuando llegaba a su hogar podía decirse que arreglar una boda en 3 meses era descabellado y mas cuando cuando tenia que hacer todo eso si que la novia se diera cuenta, para la suerte de la chica ella conocía todos los gustos de su amiga y pues como no lo iba a conocer si eran mejores amigas.

Desde hace una semana hacían la misma rutina, salir del trabajo buscar a su pequeño hijo, llegar a casa comer dormir a su hijo y estar horas con los preparativo.

—Creo que es mas difícil de lo que recuerdo, aun faltan demasiadas cosas—dijo Rukia recordado su propia boda

—Tonta te dije que no seria fácil, pero tu querías hacer esto así que no me vaya a decir que te rindes después de todo es algo que no va contigo— Dijo ichigo en un todo de seguridad

y para ellos así serian su noches por tres meses pero valdría la penas pues solo querían que sus paranoicos mejores amigos por fin cumplieran su sueño de casarse.

* * *

 ** _3 meses después -Faltan dos semanas para la boda._**

Para Ichigo y Rukia, que pensaban que se les haría larga la espera, pues al parecer los 3 meses pasaron muy rápido, para su gusto. Pero ya todo estaba listo para el sábado 14 de febrero. Lograron conseguir que la boda se realice ese día, por suerte no estaba ocupado. Con ayuda de los padres de Ichigo, alquilaron la terraza de un bello hotel, con servicio incluido, regalo para los novios de parte de los Kurosaki. Rukia empleó su poco conocimiento en espionaje, por las películas, y logró sacar el vestido de novia de casa de Momo, sin que lo notara, por ahora. Los invitados se les habían sido avisados sus invitaciones con antelación, y todos habían confirmado su asistencia. Todo estaba preparado, ahora vendría lo más difícil... Sacar a los novios de su residencia, por separado, sin que sospechen nada. Ichigo y Rukia, debían formar una distracción para que ninguno de los novios, sospeche de sus intenciones.

—Momo, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?—dijo la azabache entrando a la oficina de su amiga, quien salía del baño, algo pálida. —Estabas vomitando. ¿Estás bien?

—Si. Descuida, algo me cayó mal en el almuerzo, seguramente. —Dijo tomando asiento, bebiendo un poco de agua. — Bien, Rukia Dime. —dijo prestándole atención.

—Veras, San Valentín se acerca y quiero hacer una sorpresa para Ichigo. —Decía jugando con sus dedos. —Me preguntaba si estabas libre ese día para ayudarme, por favor, por favor. —suplico con ojos de perrito.

—Bueno, no tenía nada planeado para ese día, creo que sí puedo ayudarte. —dijo sonriéndole.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias. —dijo abrazándola efusivamente. —Recuerda que debes ayudarme. Te avisare a la que hora pasare a recogerte, no lo olvides, te necesito disponible.

—Si claro.

* * *

—Toshiro tengo una sorpresa para Rukia el día de San Valentín, necesito que estés disponible para ayudarme, ¿Puedes?

—Pues, Momo y yo no planeamos nada. —Dijo pensativo, haciendo memoria. —Supongo que puedo ayudarte un par de horas.

—Genial, gracias. Te pasare buscando ese día. —dijo Ichigo levantándose para retirarse.

—Pero, a qué hora?

—Yo te avisare después, tú solo no te ocupes ese día, te veré luego. —terminó retirándose, dejando a su amigo, algo confundido ante su petición.

* * *

 **Si lo se es muy corto y se que me van a querer asesinar, bueno bueno pero todo sea por no ir con Mayuri-taisho y aunque aun debo pagar 2 apuestas mas mi consuelo es que están listo solo debo mandar a reparar mi Laptop y poder subirlos**

 **Espero les guste el capitulo y Nos leemos pronto**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen yo solo los tomo prestados ,le pertenecen a nuestro amado pero odiado Tite Kubo

* * *

 **HOLA he regresado se que mas de una quiere matarme por que prometí actualizar antes y no lo hice, pero yo estaba igual que FrikiHimeChan con problemas técnicos, bueno sin mas que decir aquí esta el siguiente capitulo**

* * *

 ** _Al Fin Casados_**

 _ **Sabado 14 de Febrero, San Valentin - Llego el dia.**_

 _Había_ _sido una mañana de sábado tranquila en la residencia Kurosaki/Kuchiki. Hasta que cada uno de los novios, recibió un mensaje de texto, para Momo de Rukia: "_ _Espero no lo hayas olvidado, paso por ti en 1 hora"_ _. Para Hitsugaya de Ichigo: "_ _Llego en 30 min. Prepárate"_ _. Toshiro, que era el primero en salir, termino de vestirse cuando llego su amigo, se despidió de Momo, diciendo que saldria con el Kurosaki, y se retiro. Mas tarde, aparecio Rukia buscando a la pelinegra, que ya estaba lista para salir. Salieron de la casa, pasaron primero por casa de la madre de Rukia, para que cuidara a al pequeño Kai, y siguieron su camino, en el auto de la Kuchiki. Llegaron a un centro comercial, donde Rukia llevo a arrastras a Momo, corriendo en realidad, por distintas tiendas, hasta que decidió que comprarle a su esposo. Terminaron las compras, subieron al auto, y tomaron un rumbo que solo Rukia sabia donde llegaría._

 _—_ _Rukia, ¿Ahora a donde vamos?—preguntó la pelinegra, sin saber porque tomaban ese camino._

 _—_ _Quiero ir a un lugar especial.—dijo con misterio, lo que causo en su amiga extrañes._

 _Luego de conducir unos 30 min. Rukia se estaciono frente a una iglesia, la cual Momo conocía muy bien, cosa que la dejo mas extrañada. Antes de poder pedirle una explicación a su amiga, esta bajo del auto rápidamente, ella se bajo para seguirla._

 _—_ _Rukia, ¿Que hacemos aquí?_

 _—_ _Ya lo veras.—dijo volteando a ver un auto que se estaciono tras de ellas, del cual bajaron Ichigo y Toshiro.—Hola, amor.—corrió a abrazar a su esposo. Toshiro llego hasta donde estaba su novia, la miro extrañado al encontrarla en este lugar, pero igual la abrazo._

 _—_ _¿Que haces aquí? No lo se.—preguntaron y respondieron al mismo tiempo._

 _—_ _Mejor aclaremos dudas adentro.—dijo Ichigo, avanzando a la entrada de la iglesia, de la mano de su esposa. Toshiro y Momo, no tuvieron mas opción que seguirlos._

 _Las enormes puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando entrar a la pareja, que miraba impresionada, por la increible decoración de la iglesia: listones grandes de tela, colgaban de pilar a pilar. Los asientos de madera estaban decorados de igual manera, con flores a los costados, por el pasillo central. El altar también estaba bellamente decorado, igual a lo demás, todo en tonos: Turquesa y Blanco. Los novios estaban maravillados, por tal decoración, pero... ¿A que se debía?_

 _—_ _Wow, esto es... hermoso. Parece que se fuera a celebrar una boda.—dijo Momo, aun impresionada._

 _—_ _Pero, ¿Porque estamos aquí?—preguntó Toshiro confundido, mirando a sus amigos._

 _—_ _Pues... Momo aserto, aquí se celebrara una boda justo ahora... La de ustedes.—dijo Rukia calmadamente._

 _—_ _¿Que?—dijeron al unisono, Toshiro y Momo._

 _—_ _Lo que oyeron. —dijo Ichigo.—Ya que ustedes no querían realizarla por miedo a otra tragedia, lo cual me parecen ambos paranoicos, decidimos hacerla por ustedes, para romper esa racha de mala suerte, que han tenido. Ustedes no se han casado por mala suerte, no porque no estén destinados ha hacerlo._

 _—_ _Osea, ¿Nos arreglaron un matrimonio?—preguntó Momo indignada._

 _—_ _Por favor, no se molesten, nuestras intención nunca fue meternos en su relación o algo así, solo queremos que sean felices y que sean un matrimonio completo.—dijo Rukia apenada._

 _—_ _Pues... No se que decir...—apenas y pudo hablar Toshiro, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando._

 _—_ _Yo si. No lo puedo creer.—dijo Momo Ichigo y Rukia pensaron que se encontraba molesta.—Es que no se que hicimos... Para merecer amigos como ustedes.—dijo sonriendo, abrazando a Rukia_

 _—_ _¿No estas molesta?_

 _—_ _Bueno, me molesta el hecho de que voy a casarme, y no participe en la planeación de mi propia boda.—dijo con fingido enojo.—Pero... me alegra saber que ambos la planearon, por mi. Confió en su buen gusto.—dijo riendo y dando un rápido vistazo a la iglesia de nuevo._

 _—_ _Bien tenemos todo, solo falta la propuesta... Toshiro.—animó Ichigo a su amigo.—Pero esta vez mas corta, por favor.—dijo, causando risas de los otros 3._

 _Toshiro, sin esperar mas, se arrodillo frente a Momo, tomó su mano, la que aun tenían el anillo de compromiso que le dio hace 5 años, cuando se le declaró. Besó el anillo resplandeciente, se aclaró la garganta._

 _—_ _Momo.—dijo mirándola a los ojos.—Después de casi 9 años juntos y y una bella hija mas tarde.—ella rió ante el comentario.—¿Aun me amas? y ¿Aun quieres casarte conmigo?_

 _—_ _Si. Aun te amo como la primera vez, y si aun quiero casarme contigo.—dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. Toshiro se levantó y la beso tiernamente._

 _—_ _Bien no se peguen tanto, mas tarde podrán seguir.—dijo Ichigo bromeando.—Ahora vamos a apresurarnos, o se nos hará tarde. Toshiro tu vienes conmigo.—dijo tirando del susodicho._

 _—_ _Momo, tú conmigo.—dijo Rukia, tirando al lado contrario, por donde se fueron los chicos, quienes iban al cuarto mas cercano al altar, y ellas al mas cercano a la puerta principal._

* * *

 _ **:-:**_

 _—Te ves hermosa, Momo.—dijo Rukia, fascinada, ella ya traía su vestido de madrina, un vestido escote corazón, señido al busto, adornado con piedras brillantes, largo hasta el suelo, en capaz de tul, todo de color violeta.._

 _El vestido de Momo, además de ser, obviamente, de color blanco inmaculado, su diseño era hermoso: un vestido straple, tipo corse, señido al torzo, hasta su cintura; a partir de alli, caia hasta tocar el suelo, detras traia una cola, ligeramente larga, que estaba unida al vestido. Llevaba una pequeña tiara de brillante en el cabello, el cual estaba suelto, con un media cola alta, y rizado en las puntas, que caían por sus hombros, y el velo de igual blanco, atado a la media cola de su cabello. En sus manos tenia un hermoso buque de rosas blancas._

 _—Estoy nerviosa, Rukia.—dijo tratando de respirar con calma.—Creo que vomitare._

 _—Oh no! Arruinaras todo.—dijo regañandola.—Ahora que lo pienso no es muy normal en ti esas ansias por devolver.—dijo pensativa, mirando inquisidora, a su amiga. Momo comenzo a ponerse mas nerviosa, por la mirada de Rukia_

 _—¿Que estas insinuando?—preguntó nerviosa._

 _—No. Nada, solo son ideas mias.—dijo con dudas.—Pero si no te conociera bien, diria que esos sintomas son... de otro embarazo.—dijo mirando fijamente a su amiga. Momo solo desvio la mirada, mas nerviosa, se mordio el labio inferior, y volvio a dirigir su mirada a su, ahora emocionada, amiga, quien entendio esas señales, como un rotundo si._

 _Rukia, estaba a punto de gritar emocionada, por su amiga, pero fueron interrumpidas por un llamado a la puerta._

 _—Ya es hora.—dijeron fuera de esta._

 _—Rukia, prometeme que no diras nada.—dijo sujetando a su amiga antes de salir._

 _—Tranquila, lo prometo, pero solo necesito saber dos cosas. ¿Que te dijo el medico? y ¿Cuanto tiempo tienes?—preguntó ansiosa. Momo soltó un suspiro._

 _—Dijo que estoy bien, es un embarazo saludable, y tengo... 3 meses de gestacion._

 _—Ah! Que emocion, Momo. Muchas felicidades.—dijo abrazando a su amiga, emocionada.—Luego seguimos hablando, ahora, hay que irnos._

* * *

 _ **:-:**_

 _La marcha nupcial dio inicio, a la entrada de la novia, quien dejo a todos maravillados, por su belleza, y la ternura de ver que estaba acompañada por su pequeña hija, la Pequeña Hikari iba arrojando pétalos de flores al suelo, y el pequeño sobrino, Kai, quien portaba las alianzas matrimoniales. Al llegar al lado del novio, quien la tomó de la mano, dándole un ligero beso en el dorso, mirándola con ternura y amor, una vez en el altar, prestaron atención al sacerdote, que daría comienzo a la ceremonia._

 _ **:-:**_

 _Tiempo después, de dar el:_ _Si. Acepto, acabó la ceremonia. La pareja de esposos, recibió un sin fin de felicitaciones y buenos deseos, saliendo de la iglesia, rumbo a la pequeña recepción de celebración. La pareja, subió a una limosina que los esperaba, junto con su pequeña hija.._

 _—Oh Dios, esto es increíble.—dijo emocionada Momo.—Nunca creí que nos casáramos de esta forma, de sorpresa._

 _—Creo que este ha sido el mejor matrimonio arreglado, que he conocido.—dijo sujetando la mano de su, por fin, esposa.—Y el mejor regalo de San valentin.—dijo abrazando a su hija. Momo, miró la escena enternecida, y decidió que era mejor decirle ahora, que estaban solos._

 _—Creo que nuestra boda no es la única sorpresa.—inició algo nerviosa. Toshiro la observo, confundido._

 _—¿De qué hablas?_

 _—Pues... Está bien, sin rodeos.—dijo con valor, y mas nervios, respiro profundamente. Toshiro no sabia si confundirse mas, o preocuparse.—Shiro-chan...—se le quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos.—Estoy... Embaraza.—dijo, liberando el aire retenido por los nervios, esperando una palabra de su esposo._

 _—¿Es en serio?—dijo, sin salir de su impresión. Momo asintió levemente.—Lo sabia._

 _—¿Que?—fue lo que pudo decir Momo, como que lo sabia?_

 _—Desde hace unos meses he visto que has cambiado de humor, antojos en la noche, vómitos a cualquier hora, y aunque no lo creas te escuche, algunas noches.—explicó, haciendo sonrojar a su esposa.—Aprendí todos los síntomas, cuando estabas embaraza Hikari dijo besando a su pequeña, en la frete .—Fue sencillo averiguarlo. Pero... Igual quería escucharte decirlo. Me hace feliz saber que ahora seremos una familia más grande, a menos claro que sean gemelos o trillizos..._

 _—Créeme, estoy segura de que es solo uno.—lo interrumpió, haciéndolo reír._

* * *

 _ **:-:**_

 _Una vez en la recepción anunciaron la llegada de un nuevo integrante a su familia, y una vez más volvieron las felicitaciones y buenos deseos, por el nuevo bebe. Entre tanta celebración, se fue en entrada la madrugada, los invitados poco a poco, fueron retirándose, quedando solo unos pocos, entre ellos Ichigo y Rukia._

 _—Son los mejores amigos, que podemos pedir. Gracias.—dijo Momo, con lágrimas de emoción, metiendo a los 3, incluido su esposo, en un abrazo grupal._

 _—Momo tiene razón.—dijo Toshiro separándose del abrazo, pero manteniendo a Momo en él.—Gracias por todo._

 _—Ok, ahora me harán llorar a mi.—dijo Rukia, abrazando a su esposo._

 _—Lo hicimos por que los queremos y apreciamos mucho, y solo queremos su felicidad.—dijo con sinceridad.—Y sera mejor que dejemos el sentimentalismo, para Momo solamente.—bromeó Ichigo, debido a al estado de la mencionada. El comentario los hizo reír a los cuatro._

 _—Bien, los niños están dormidos, ya casi no queda nadie, que les parece si bailamos una ultima pieza... .—dijo Toshiro, caballero, al momento que comenzaba a sonar una canción lenta. Ofreció su mano a su esposa. Momo rió, pero le siguio la corriente._

 _—Seria un placer Sr. Hitsugaya.—tomando la mano de su esposo, quien la dirigió a la pista central._

 _—Y usted que dice... Sra. Kurosaki Me concede el honor._

 _—Encanta, Sr. Kurosaki.—Ambos rieron, mientras se dirigen al mismo sitio que sus amigos._

 _Definitivamente, no todos los días vez una boda sorpresa como esta. Después de todo el trabajo, que requiere un arreglo matrimonial, todo salio a la perfección. pero lo importante es que ya están Casados_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Aqui el capitulo tan esperado por el cual casi me asesinan -super dramatica yo pues xDD- bueno falta un capitulo extra prometo subirlo el martes no me voy a ir muy lejos.**

 **Gracias a SangoSarait por todo a los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un Review**

 **ya tengo una nueva historia que escribí yo sólita sin ayuda de nadie :D la subiré mañana**

 **Nos leemos pronto**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holis aqui yo Otra vez bueno** **este Extra les quitara una duda que quedo por hay pendiente**

 **Espero les guste y nos leemos abajo**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece , es del cruel mangaka Tite Kubo Sensei**

* * *

 ** _-:-Flash Back-:-_**

 _Hitsugaya sonreía de oreja a oreja, se sentía emocionado de ir a la universidad ese día, pues Momo y él estaban cumpliendo 3 años de novios, y ese mismo día le declararía su amor eterno, por 20ava vez en 3 años, pero no le importaba cuantas veces lo dijera, con tal ella supiera que la amaba más que su vida. Su idea de una declaración de amor era algo... poco común, pero era única, igual a su Momo. Sus mejores amigos, Ichigo y Rukia iban a ayudarlo por supuesto, era una sorpresa, su plan requería precisión, se estaba jugando el todo por todo, pero valdría la pena, todo por ella._

 _— ¡Toshiro!—Lo llamaron a su espalda, volteó para ver de quien se trataba, era Ichigo. — ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto hoy?—preguntó, sabiendo a lo que se refería, respondió._

 _—Tan seguro como que el sol no sale de noche, amigo. —dijo con seguridad, ambos rieron._

 _—Bien, te deseo la mejor de las suertes. —dijo Ichigo mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar, para dirigirse a la primera clase del día._

 _/.-./_

 _—No entiendo por qué insististe en que me vistiera así hoy, Rukia. —se quejó Momo entrando por la gran puerta de la facultad. Vestía un sencillo pero hermoso vestido blanco con toques en color crema, ajustado bajó el busto, y caía suelto hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas, con unas sandalias de piso color blanco, llevaba el cabello atado a media cola, el resto suelto con ondulaciones al final, traía una diadema de flores de plata sencilla,_

 _—Oh vamos! Momo, deja de quejarte, te ves muy linda. Además hoy es un día especial. —dijo la Kuchiki con voz cantarina, Momo sabia a lo que se refería, hoy era su aniversario número 3._

 _—Lo sé, también estoy emocionada, no sé qué hará Shiro-chan para este año, siempre me sorprende con algo diferente, a pesar que yo siempre le digo que no quiero nada material, pero... era necesario arreglarme tanto?.—refiriéndose a su atuendo._

 _—Será muy diferente, te lo aseguro. —Dijo en voz baja, pero antes de que su amiga se diera cuenta, cambio el tema. —No te hagas la desentendida conmigo, Momo, sé también como tú que ese vestido es el favorito de Toshiro. —Dijo, haciendo sonrojar a su mejor amiga. —Adora cuando lo usas._

 _—Ay ya basta Rukia, harás que quiera correr a cambiarme. —dijo son las mejillas encendidas y cubriéndose con las manos._

 _—No, nada de eso, señorita, me tomó mucho tiempo arreglarte para lo arruines, ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde para la clase. —terminó y ambas se dirigieron a su salón._

 _/.-./_

 _Ya era la hora del almuerzo, todos los estudiantes universitarios, se encontraban en el patio, unos se encontraban en las mesas para tomar asiento y disfrutar de su almuerzo, otros conversando y otros haciendo cualquier cosa para aprovechar su hora libre. Era una concentración de personas haciendo diversas actividades, todos en un mismo sitio específico, perfecto para dar un anuncio._

 _— ¿Estas nervioso?—preguntó Ichigo, a su amigo quien estaba semi oculto apoyado a una pared._

 _—Tan nervioso como mi última visita al dentista. —dijo Toshiro jugando con sus manos ansiosamente._

 _— ¿Quieres calmarte? Vas a pedirle matrimonio, no iras a la horca. —dijo con reproche._

 _—Pues si me rechazara, me ahorcaría, así que es casi lo mismo. —dijo más nervioso._

 _— ¡Ya deja de lloriquear! Si Momo no te quisiera, ya te hubiera dejado._

 _—Gracias, Ichigo. —dijo con voz sarcástica, por el "apoyo" de su amigo._

 _—Bueno ya, deja el drama y prepárate. —dijo revisando su celular. —Rukia llegara con Momo, justo... ahora.—dijo señalando el pasillo por donde salieron las dos amigas, muy sonrientes, rumbo al patio. Toshiro respiró ondo veces, (tal vez 5 o 6). —Llego la hora hermano, toma. —dijo dándole un pequeño ramo de 6 rosas blancas, las favoritas de Momo._

 _—Bien, que sea lo que Dios quiera. —dijo comenzando a caminar hacia donde se encontraba su mejor amiga y su novia. Ichigo le seguía el paso._

 _—Buen día. —dijo a espalda de Momo, besando su mejilla y pasando las rosas del otro lado, para quedar frente a ella. —Feliz aniversario._

 _—Oh están hermosas, gracias. —dijo maravillada, dándole un dulce beso. —Feliz aniversario también._

 _—Wow Toshiro que romántico, pero creí que tu sorpresa sería más grande este año. —dijo Rukia, siguiendo el plan, siendo abrazada por Ichigo, que había llego tras Toshiro._

 _— ¿Pero qué dices Rukia? Este perfecto así, soy feliz con el solo hecho de que lo recuerdes. —dijo dulcemente._

 _—Aw eres un amor, cariño. —Dijo besándola. —Pero ya que Rukia lo menciona, si falta algo. —dijo levantándose de su asiento. —Escuchen! Todos escúchenme!—dijo para atraer la atención de los estudiantes en el patio. Momo se levantó y reprendió su acción._

 _— ¿Que se supone que haces?—dijo nerviosa._

 _—Es parte de la sorpresa cariño, tranquila. —Dijo calmadamente. —Escúchenme por favor!—continuó inútilmente de llamar la atención, es solo que el escándalo en el patio, no dejaba que se escuchara su llamado. Ichigo se levantó de su asiento._

 _— ¡OIGAN!—gritó el Pelinaranja, logrando, por fin, de atraer la atención de todos. —Mi amigo tiene algo que decir. —dijo, señalando ha, el otra vez nervioso, Toshiro. El aludido tomo valor, decidió que sería mejor escuchado, subiendo sobre una de las mesas._

 _—Quisiera hacer un anuncio o más bien una declaración, para la persona más especial de mi vida, Momo. —dijo señalando donde se encontraba, frente a él, mirándolo con nerviosismo y emoción. —Mi querida Momo, hoy que estamos de aniversario, quiero recordarte lo mucho que significas para mí. Estos 3 años han sido maravillosos, estuvo lleno de altos y bajos, terminamos unas dos veces este año, pero aquí estamos juntos, un año más; cuando te conocí, nunca pensé llegaría el día en que amara a una mujer como te amo a ti ,Pero ocurrió, y de inmediato pensé: esta chica es única, no puedo dejarla escapar. Hemos pasado por muchos obstáculos y momentos difíciles, pero no me arrepiento de ninguno, pues todos y cada uno, solo reforzaban más, mi amor por ti. Te amo más que a mi vida, eres la única persona capaz de alegrar mis días más oscuros, solo tú haces que una habitación se ilumine con solo entrar, y si algún día llegara a perderte, moriría de soledad.—siguió, sin dejar de mirarla, mientras a Momo, se le escapaban las lágrimas, Rukia, quien estaba abrazada a Ichigo, estaba en las misma condiciones, tal vez peor.—Es por eso que hoy, frente a toda la facultad... quiero pedirte, a tú, Hinamori Momo—bajo de la mesa, saco una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, y se arrodillo frete a ella.— Mi pequeña Momo me amas tanto, como yo a ti, como para aceptar, convertirte en mi esposa?—finalizó abriendo la cajita, mostrando un hermoso anillo de oro, con incrustaciones de diamante, que le daban forma a un copo de nieve, perfectamente diseñado._

 _Momo tenía en el rostro la expresión más grande de asombro, nunca pensó que esa sería la sorpresa de Toshiro, aunque las señales eran claras, una gran declaración, publica, y ahora con anillo de compromiso, junto con un novio maravilloso, la respuesta estaba más clara que el agua._

 _—Si. ¡Te amo y si acepto casarme contigo!—dijo emocionada, saltando a abrazarlo y besarlo con todo su amor. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, primera vez que presenciaban una declaración como esa, ¡Y qué declaración! Las chicas lloraban cual magdalenas, emocionadas por todo el discurso de amor, que dio, el ahora hombre de una sola, Toshiro quien seguía besando a su, ahora, prometida, con quien compartiría el resto de su vida._

* * *

 **Creo que mas de una persona tenia la duda del como Shiro-chan le propuso matrimonio a Momo espero les haya gustado y nos leemos muy pronto**

 **Bye Bye :)**


End file.
